The Long Second Life Of Isabella
by Fickle Nightmare I am
Summary: Isabella sent a video to the cullens, when she "died" 6 years later a young girl turns up knowing everything about the cullens and another girl turns up, together they look just like Bella. and why is Bella suddenly alluring Peter to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my new story and i promise to update both my stories now I just couldn't resist writing this story. I am so sorry.**

**This story is set that if Victoria hadn't had chance to come back to Bell and what might ;) have happened.**

**Beautifully broken, thats me.**

_**The video on the screen flickered on, and there was Bella. Looking younger than any of us had ever seen her. Her eyes...they looked so empty. As if her whole life had been taken from under her feet. I felt my heart break, could we have done this to her?**_

"_**I guess if your watching this, you meant something to me." She started looking directly into the camera a small faked smile on her lips. This was not our Bella, she was a child in this...just a child. She looked down for a moment ruffling her hair.**_

"_**Something, I doubt i'll feel again. Aneka, and Zenne, they did one of these each, I was the only one to see. And I saw it after they died." She paused and I looked at the faces of my family. All thinking the same thing. Aneka and Zenne, the girls who haunted our Bella's nightmares.**_

"_**But if your watching this...I guess i loved you. I'm sorry if this is the first you knew of it. I've been broken too many times already in a way." And that was when she dropped the bombshell that ruined our lives forever "If your watching this. I'm dead."**_

_**I felt my family crumble at her feet as she spoke those words and I chocked slightly trying intently to watch and to know our Bella. My human daughter.**_

"_**If I loved you, I'm sorry. It's a heavy burden I know. If you loved me back, i hope i didn't destroy you. Thats all i seem to be able to do. I'm not whole anymore without my best friends. I can still feel them." She ranted pulling at her arms, as if to cover up stains that weren't there and she doubled over in high pitched crying and she sat up slightly.**_

"_**If you remember my name, big if, then oh god, this isn't right. Theirs were so perfect. But they knew who they loved. They sang to me on theirs. I watch it at night. I love you. I loved you. Past tense. If you see this. I loved you." The video cut off as she visibly choked back tears. I watched expecting more but none came. Only the image of the broken girl telling us she was dead. It looked like she already was. **_

_Esme Cullen's POV_

Bella was dead. Bella had been dead for almost six years now, and I still couldn't believe it. The moment that video started showing, my family had crumbled around me. I had crumbled. We had thought Bella's life had started with us. No of course we were stupid. She had been broken, been hurt. That much showed in that video.

"Esme. Esme." A soft voice called to me but I didn't want to recognise it. I didn't want to stop this blame i felt for leaving her. For causing our Bella more pain. Alice came into view. The only one of us to understand.

"Yes? Alice." I asked simply. Trying not to let my family know how broken i was. Alice smiled sympathetically at me and i stood up slowly not meeting her gaze. I couldn't bring myself too.

"We are going to decorate our new house." She replied simply taking my hand and leading me to the garage. We were not in forks. We were in another town. Some stupid little place that had no meaning. But it was too soon to go back to forks.

"Ok." I added slipping into Alice's canary yellow Porsche. Neither of us had, had the heart to ruin the car Bella had once suggested for us to have. It arrived the same day the video had, and it hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. It made me feel alive.

"We need to do clothes shopping as well so clothes first and furniture later?" Oh my dear Alice. Clothes above everything else, nothing had changed that from her darling personality.

"Clothes it is. Let's get going." I replied softly trying my best to smile at her, as usual i could see reflected in her eyes that my smile never reached my eyes. It was beautifully broken. Just like i felt.

_Cat's POV_

I wandered round the shopping mall. This was where i belonged. Shopping with my sister as we wandered round shop after shop, of course we did split up, but we knew where each of us were at any time. It was our gift so to speak.

"Mummy would like this." I whispered as i saw the light purple dress with almost white detailing on it. Flowers and butterflies. Mummy loved butterflies.

I took it off of the hanger checking it's size. Everyone was used to seeing me or Allie looking at clothes several sizes to big for us, i smiled taking it up to the cashier smiling winningly at him.

"Hello again Catrina, is this for your aunt?" the young man asked as he checked the price. I was lucky, I always managed to have the same person serving me. This man had seen me grow up, well for the last two years.

"No. It's for my mummy." I replied grinning at him and he nodded pursing his lips, and I knew why, he had only seen my aunts, not my mummy, he didn't believe she existed, but I did. She always looked after me.

"She's coming home this weekend. I want to surprise her." I told him smiling at him as i handed him my credit card. The same one I always used. The one which Tanya had gotten for me the first day we had met. I smiled brilliantly at him as I got it handed back, and i picked up the dress in the bag and waved lightly at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told him confidently and turned away walking confidently out of the shop. And that was when I saw _them_. Two inhumanly beautiful women, with gold eyes, i swear my heart, that barely beat as it was, stopped when i saw them. I recognised them, as two of the people who had helped ruin my mother.

I had to know them. I had to know how they had found us. It was my only goal in life and I was determined to make it known throughout the world. I would expose them.

_Alice's POV_

I took Esme shopping to see her smile again, to get her out of the house. She had been so withdrawn. I decided to put her clothes first wanting to help, wanting to make sure i had incentive to keep her with me.

I took her round the racks in the new shop of the mall. Esme watching me intently. I could see a bare hint of happiness on her face. I guess it must have been because i was being my old self again. As many clothes as possible for the highest price.

"I like that dress." I turned to see if Esme had spoken but part of me knew it wasn't her voice and I looked down at the caramel haired girl, well the main bulk of her hair was a deep chestnut colour, the highlights, that looked so natural were the caramel colour. I smiled at her confused as i looked at the black dress in my hands.

"Yes I like it too. Where's your mum?" I asked simply trying not to scare her but the girl just looked up at me, with leaf green eyes, her face seemed so similar. As if i remembered her but didn't know where from.

"She's in England. Dealing with business, my Uncle Laurent's here somewhere." She replied childishly her grip tightening on the shopping bag clutched in her tiny hand. And i smiled softly at her.

"Didn't your mum tell you not to talk to strangers?" Esme asked, and my heart swelled towards this little girl. She made Esme care, that's all that mattered to me in that moment.

"But you have golden eyes, that means you know aunty Tanya and Irina." The girl told us to our suprise and she looked around at us then sighed "My uncle is waiting excuse me." She walked past us and out of the shop. Leaving us dumbfounded.

**Good or not? Review please? Or tell me your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thank you for the reviews on chapter 1.  
The Cullen's don't know yet that Bella has children, or indeed that she is alive, or that the kids are connected to her much.**

**Oh and the reason Bella is back in this chapter when Cat said it was the weekend is because people believe Bella to be best peadiotrition in the world and so she goes everywhere but she comes back sooner than most humans it's keeping up appearences.**

**Hope you like this hunny bunny's.**

_Esme's POV_

I had been distracted all the way home. That little girl haunted me somehow. She looked similar somehow, as if I had met her before. No...that was impossible. I kept myself away from children, I got upset easily.

"I liked her. I wonder who her Uncle Laurent is?" Alice asked me as if she wanted me to break down. We were both thinking the same thing, and we shuddered at the same.

This was when my darling husband decided to phone me up and make my day a shade happier than the obis i thought it had become.

"We need you home, a vampire was on our lands, she was attacking, Jasper and Emmet have her tied up and bagged. Get home before you get hurt." Carlisle's voice pleaded at me, I flipped the phone shut knowing he would understand.

Alice whizzed us home anxious to check that her Jasper wasn't hurt. The only thing that tied her to the earth now. I smiled as i got out of the car and Edward was beside me.

"We wanted everyone to be there for the questioning." He told me placing a hand on my arm and pulled me along with Alice up the stairs and into the living room.

Where I saw a lithe youngish vampire being pulled to almost apart by my other two sons and I hissed lowly. The vampire skitted. The boys had pulled a sack over her face. Oh merciful heaven.

"Let me go! Emmet McCarthy Cullen! Jasper Whitlock Hale!" the vampire demanded, it was not a voice i recognised. But i knew everyone my sons knew. How could this be. And it dawned on me that it was the reason they had wanted us all here. To witness who this vampire was. She knew us.

Alice timidly walked forwards as Jasper and Emmett held the poor girl tighter and she pulled off the hood. A tumble of mahogany hair hid her features from view for a moment.

"You can't be here. You-you died!" Alice shouted at the girl the same time Jasper and Emmett let her go, and she stood up in one swift movement. And she turned to see me.

The girl that faced me was very similar to the girl in the video I played over and over. Her eyes dead, no love or light in them, just golden...the only change, I hiccupped slightly as everyone else almost broke down.

The same uneven jaw line that seemed so flawless, those eyes, rimmed with thick black lashes, her small pouting mouth, the dark mahogany hair that fell in waves around her. All of it pointed to being our Isabella.

Except...her eyes, those golden perfect eyes that glittered menacingly at me, though there was no hint of that on her face at all, she looked the same age as she had when we left. Who did this to her?

"Oh, you got my video then." Was her callus reply and i chocked slightly, her beautiful symphonic voice was gone, replaced with a stunning high pitched melody. I blinked unable to get the rest of the family to register this.

"Yes Bella! It broke us!" I shouted to her finally able to speak and an electric shock ran through her and she laughed once and her gaze flickered to Edward, who cowered behind me, seemingly distressed by seeing her again.

"It's Iz now Esme." Bella replied cooly, and i shook my head. She remembered, recognised us, how could she hat us this much, what had we done? We were trying to protect her, not hurt her.

"Why? Why do you hate us?" Alice asked, and Bella –I refused to call her Iz- moved from her spot walking round as if trying to distract us. A soft smile on her face. As if thinking of every reason, only choosing the ones that were really important then she sighed.

"Victoria came after me." It was the blatant truth and she didn't sugar coat it "Laurent found me and saved me." She told us and the memory of the little girl in the mall hit me hard, the same Laurent.

"Why? Why did he save you?" Edward asked, and I gasped not able to define whether he was upset at Bella, or annoyed. I patted his shoulder lightly and he moved away as Bella moved back and she smiled faintly.

"Four months after you left...six months pregnant." Bella said slowly and i looked at Edward and he growled. He had known. But, who was the father? Had my Bella cheated on my Edward? My human daughter? No she wouldn't, not to Edward.

"Wait. Bella. Who changed you?" Alice asked refusing to believe anything wrong of her best friend and Bella seemed to beam at her then it dropped and she smiled faintly i could see Jasper twitching beside her as if scared. We all were at this point. Scared of the very girl that we loved.

"Tanya, I think. I'm not sure. They all bit me." Her voice sounded regretful and I grabbed her arm, even as she tensed up i pulled her to me and hugged her tight kissing her hair, as expected she broke into silent sobs. Her arms working their way around me and i held her close to gasps from everyone else.

_Edward's POV_

It took us two hours to calm Bella down, mainly because we were all in shock. She was stunning, more than merely beautiful as she had been as a human, and she crying to the best of a vampire's ability against Esme who looked...over the moon.

_I have her back, my daughters back_, that was all i got from Esme's mind as she rocked Bella back and forth, everyone else just couldn't think. It was like our lives were crumbling again.

"Why did you attack?" Emmett whispered and I understood, Bella was his baby sister, in his eyes she would never do that, the Bella we all knew was too scared of us to do anything else, but this wasn't my Bella anymore, she was a vampire, and deadly.

"My...daughters were hunting...I was trying to stop you getting...near them." Bella seemed to be choosing her words very carefully and her gaze fell on me, Alice fell to the floor as if unable to take everything and Bella looked worriedly at her.

"But they would be, vampires too. Adopted." Rose was the one to break the silence and I saw Bella gaze at me as if broken and hurt. She ripped herself from Esme and stood up an incredulous look on her face.

"You didn't tell them did you?" she asked me faintly. Cocking her head to the side, after a moments silence she laughed and then turned to them.

"I was pregnant before you left. And i never cheated on Edward." She told them and I growled at her, I had left to make her have an abortion. I did not mean for her to keep the kid. I grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. How dare she come back now?

"Edward let her go! You knew." Alice shouted at me and Emmett pulled me away, Bella blinked a few times confused as Alice jumped up at her trying to make everything alright. None of this made sense. Couldn't they all see why?

"It was going to kill her." I growled and Bella slumped onto a chair under Esme's watchful gaze, Bella seemed to be yo-yoing between emotions and I stopped watching her. No vampire was this emotionally unbalanced, and I saw that Jasper could sense it.

She ran a hand through her silken hair, and for a moment she became the girl i fell in love with and i stumbled slightly until we all saw the glint on her ring finger and my world crumbled to dust.

Married. My beautiful Bella was married.

_Alice's POV_

I snatched Bella's hand and grabbed it hard knowing i couldn't hurt her. The spiralling gold rings encrusted with beautiful diamonds burned into my memory, and i yelped with glee all thought of why Edward kept this from us, her pregnancy, gone.

"Who the hell did you marry! Please tell my it's not Laurent." I gasped twisting her hand in mine and she ruptured into laughter as if the thought of him and her together was ridiculous.

"No he's Rini's mate, also just no." She managed to get out still bursting into laughter and i stared at her. Rini? Oh Irina, it was her cute nickname. Only Tanya was allowed t call her that. I smiled at her and waited for her laughter to subside.

"Who married my baby sister! I want to know!" Emmett growled playfully and he hugged Bella spinning her round, this time she just giggled ant then jumped to her feet when he let her go, I smiled this was Bella 2.0 the better Bella.

"You don't really want to Em." Bella told him softly and I held her hand. Who could she have married, "It's more of a marriage of convenience anyway." She added as if to lessen it again for us, i pulled her down to a sitting position on the floor. Everyone was watching us.

"You hate marriage, the concept of it. Why?" I demanded grabbing both of her arms trying to get her to tell me, she opened her mouth about to tell me when the window crashed inwards.

**Ooh cliffy, but the next chapter introduces the new life of Bella, I hope you enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh i am updating quickly for me for this story but it's because I love this story and I know it's confusing. **

**Also the only thing i own, is the plot, and Catrina (Cat) Alison (Allie), Aneka and Zenne, and what was wrong with Aneka, all others are Stephanie's though I want to own Carlisle!**

**Bella's POV **

**Flash back.**

_Aneka flickered onto my television screen for what seemed the hundredth time that day, I had only got it that mourning and I was already crying myself out._

"_**Hey, If you get this I loved you. But I know who's getting this. I have always known. My Isabella. I abused you so much. You told me it wasn't my fault, but I loved you. I hated it each time." The tiny bottle blonde girl spoke to the camera her gaze unfaltering as it snapped up when she said my name.**_

"_**I ruined your life. And I am so sorry. I love you, and if, no when you watch this you'll know i'm dead. I never meant to ruin your life. It's just without you, I get kind of, messed up. I killed 100 people the summer you were away and when you came back, i was a monster"**_

"_**I couldn't handle being away from you, I know having to give me medication screwed you up, pulling you along on my dates. Taking you away from Zenne. You make a good couple. Best friends. I forced you to be mine." She continued and then hiccupped watching the camera as if thoughtful for a long time.**_

"_**I love you, You know that. I've hurt you enough times and told you. But I want you to know I never wanted to. The monster inside me wanted you, and you are not mine. The man who holds your heart. I hate him, if he hurts you in any way i will kill him." The girl wavered for a moment blushing at the thought and sighed getting her guitar out. Her second most prized possession second only to me.**_

"_**I rewrote your favourite song for you. All Saints, Never Ever. To make it fit us. I love you, I hope you know." She strummed a few notes on the guitar before starting her blue eyes gleaming.**_

_That night I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't get her out of my head. My best friend sang the only song that if i sang it everyone would know it was perfect, she rewrote it for me. I loved her, as my best friend. I never heard her sing, I couldn't bring myself too._

**End Flash Back.**

I blinked a few times looking at the people i once considered my family. Esme was looking at me reproachfully as Alice reprimanded me about my ring. I looked at the golden curves and twists, the bright diamonds glittered like vampire skin in the sunlight. I smiled stroking it softly for a moment and then i looked up remembering where I was and I was gazing at seven confused vampires who didn't know why it meant something to me. I smiled at them softly understanding.

Which was when the window smashed and I skitted upwards and backwards, of course I was scared. I had always been as a human. But I giggled at myself as the form of Eleazar came through the window.

"Hey brother." I said confidently and he sighed seemingly relieved and I waved lightly, Alice just stared between us lost for words. And I hugged Eleazar and he spun me for a moment before setting me back on my feet.

"Brother? I thought I was your brother?" Emmett grumbled at me and i kissed his cheek softly in a sisterly way and Eleazar rested against the post, I smiled faintly at him before he nodded to tell me it was ok.

"I am part of the Denali coven." I told them tapping my temple to show them my bright topaz eyes and Alice broke down over me and cried into my shirt. I hugged her tight not letting her go until she was done with silent sobbing.

"Why? If we had known. Edward, was the father." Alice began and i pressed a finger to her lips as she moved back. I was a patient Bella. Not erratic Bella they knew.

"How did you find me anyway?" I asked thinking of my daughters, Catrina, Alison, Allie-Cat as they preferred, my old nickname for Alice. I shook my head looking to Eleazar "Well?"

"Catrina came running back and screamed at me about yellow eyes taking 'mummy' away, and that Alison was still here. I found her then I came here. I heard your dulcet tones." He replied and my beautiful little Alison walked towards me. Her copper hair flowing behind her as she jumped into my arms.

"My brave little soldier." I cooed in her ear as she wrapped her arms around my neck giggling, i turned to the Cullen clan my daughter held tightly in my arms. I wasn't going to let her go with them around.

"Hi! I'm Alison. Alison Esme Denali." My daughter told them lightly a beaming smile resting on her beautiful face, her chocolate brown eyes, and sloping jaw the only tell tale sign she was mine. I heard Rosalie almost cry with longing. Alison turned away from her. I laughed at the look on Rosalie's face and set my daughter down and she clapped at me.

_Esme's POV (because I got bored of Bella)_

Eleazar kissed the side of Bella's neck, having moved to behind her and she tilted her head slightly then let out a cruel laugh pushing him away. I had never seen Eleazar touch anyone apart from Carmen, who was this Bella?

"What will Carmen say if she found out you were trying it with me, again?" Bella asked, the last word strung out to make it seem important and I heard Alice laughing silently, Edward blatantly still shocked, "You remember what happened last time?"

"Yes, of course it was the most fun i've had in years." Eleazar told her and they were in their own Denali world with Bella shaking her head disgusted.

"Maybe for you, but when she was finished, she almost ripped my head off." Bella replied hautily and I moved to hug her from behind resting my chin on her shoulder. She complied gracefully a smile on her face.

"What about Tanya? She'll be jealous." Eleazar replied and Bella froze for a moment, a live wire for her. What had happened to her? To make Tanya have this affect on her? She flopped down next to Emmett on the sofa.

"Her fault she still does humans. I'll just tell her i had an affair with Eddie. Get my own back." Bella retorted crossing her legs and playing with a lock of her hair, Alison took this as an invitation to worm herself onto her mother's lap and I smiled.

"She's so beautiful." I half moaned in longing, and I could see the same thing happening to Rosalie she looked longingly at my granddaughter. Then it hit me. Edward hadn't told me she was pregnant. He had known!

"Edward! You knew we were leaving a pregnant girl?" I snapped at him and even Bella jolted slightly and Alison moaned in protest and Bella giggled softly shaking her head.

"We don't mind. The Denali look after us well. And mummy's happy." Alison spoke softly and I saw Bella gaze at her daughter in the most loving way possible. She loved this girl with all her heart. It was obvious in just one look.

"Oh Alison. Always the good twin." Bella whispered kissing the copper curls that belonged to Alison and I growled at Edward, at the same time Emmett and Alice did, a real growl of hate for what he had done.

"Twins? No that's impossible." Edward told her and Alison looked very annoyed at him reprimanding her mother. Not that i could blame her.

"I did say daughters earlier Eddie. And I would appreciate you not get Alison mad. Bad things happen when she gets mad." Bella demanded and Edward laughed, Alison growled but Bella held onto her tight cooing softly in her ear, the words only a mother would know to calm her child. I longed for this child.

"It's Allie, mummy." The tiny child replied, and Alice screamed in anguish, Bella had always called her Allie, this girl was nothing like her.

"Fine I appreciate you not to get Allie Esme upset." Bella refrased instantly as her daughter latched her arms around Bella's neck. I knew that Bella hadn't been talking to me. I looked at her wistfully and she sighed.

"It was Tanya's idea not mine." Bella half snapped and I couldn't help but laugh, so defencive so upset. I kissed her hair affectionativly. Tanya seemed to have warped Bella's life a lot in the short space of time - no it wasn't short, years, more than i had and I thought of her as a daughter - as much or more than Alice, I gazed at her, maybe even Edward.

"I want to know whose taken advantage and married my little sister!" Emmett shouted and Bella smiled winningly at him, just as her daughter was, yes this was a child of my beloved Edward. My dear granddaughter oh!

"No one took advantage Em." Bella replied hautily her brow creasing lightly as if confused by his comment and Eleazar laughed at this a bright smile on his face.

"Oh dear Iz. You look so adorable when your confused." He told Bella brushing his lips against her hair, and she pulled a face, I saw Edward tense. He left her, it was now his fault. I had no sympathy for him, only for my Bella.

"What did you just call me?" she asked playfully in a dark cold voice a smile tugging at her lips that Eleazar couldn't see and she winked at Emmett who almost burst out laughing.

"Nothing oh beautiful queen mistress Iz, the only one who controls me apart from Carmen." Eleazar suddenly quipped and I couldn't help but laugh, and Bella smiled softly at me, almost back to her old self and she got up. I knew she was going to leave.

"Thats what I thought you said, brother." She added the last word as if to spit venom at Edward. I could hardly blame her and she smiled at me as she left with Alison and Eleazar.

_Cat's POV_

I hate the Cullen's. I hate the Cullen's. I hate the Cullen's. I hate the Cullen's. I hate the Cullen's. I hate the Cullen's.

They ruined my mother's life, and now two of the men had taken her away, hostage. I growled lightly, and I felt Laurent run his fingers through my hair. Trying to calm me. I was waiting for Alison to come back. My twin had stayed to look for mother dear.

"You should sleep." Laurent told me softly and i rested my cheek against him, Irina smiled at me from her seat next to him and I smiled playfully pretending I liked the position. I'd much rather be in mummy's or Tanya's arms but Laurent's would do.

"Laurent?" I asked softly trying to stave off sleep for just a moment. Just long enough to tell him something. I was the good twin, not Alison. She forgave them for what they did to my mother. She loved the cullens. She had no right to call Bella mother. I wanted to fight for her. I was the nicer twin.

"Yes Catrina?" he asked strait back insisting on using my full name instead of cat and i proceeded by pretending to claw him then i looked innocently at irina. Oh how adults fell for that!

"Thank you for saving mummy." I whispered before letting sleep hit me as hard as it ever had done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I know Bella being married to someone OTHER than Edward is weird. But this story is about how Edward has to figh****t for her **

**To my reviewers thank you and yes Cat is evil. But she is absolutely adorable as well so don't give up on her just yet please :o.**

**Tanya: Zoe is not disrespecting twilight in anyway during the making of this chapter.**

**Zoe: you do realise your gay in this right?**

**Tanya: Thanks for telling me...does she love me back?**

**Zoe: For this chapter? Yes.**

**Tanya: Thanks so much**

**Zoe: You love me really**

**Tanya: Are you quite sure about that dear?**

_Cat's POV_

I sat at the Piano, the one mummy wouldn't touch, well until I played it, now she loves it, and me, I breached that gap. I will be better that him. I will make sure she doesn't get hurt by him again. I want to help her, I want to love her. I want her and Tanya to be my parents. Not Edward. He broke my mummy, and I would fix her, starting with a song, just for mummy.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

Cover up with make-up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he  
Swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found-

Scream:  
One day she will tell you that she has enough  
It's coming round again  
One day she will tell you that she has enough  
He's coming round again

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found-

Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough

I finished playing and I heard mummy sigh as she curled onto the sofa waiting for aunty Tanya to return. I smiled. I was the pianist, but Alison got the singing voice. It would have sounded better with her singing, but Alison never understood. She forgave too easily.

_Alison's POV_

When we had got back home mummy put me strait to bed, we were rarely allowed to sleep in her arms any more, me or Catrina. Aunty Kate had brought us a queen sized bed when mummy was away once on her cover.

"Allie." I heard the familiar voice of my sister as a lump crawled up the bed and i smiled playfully kicking her. As she crawled up her hair coming into view. I felt the usual pang of jealousy, apart from the caramel highlights, her hair was just like mummy's.

"Cat! How is mummy?" I asked, once we had gotten home mummy had talked to Cat on her own, Cat hugged me tight.

"Allie, i'm not sure. Tanya's coming home though. She makes her happy." We exchanged the same look, Tanya was the only one who understood what had happened.

Mummy never opened up to us but we could hear her talking all night to Tanya most of the time, they were so close. We could make mummy smile and seemingly look happy, but only Tanya could take the world off of her shoulders.

_Alice's POV _

I fell into Carlisle's arms, and Jasper shook his head. His optimistic pixie was breaking. I needed my daddy, naturally Carlisle wrapped his arms around me as i dry sobbed into his chest.

"At least she's alive Alice. Isn't that good?" Carlisle spoke to me, as he pushed me into Jazzy's arms and i hiccupped trying to nod. Of course it was. I just wanted her back in _my_ life. Not Tanya's.

"No. I want her back." I groaned and Jasper sent waves of calm to me i tried to shake them off but it didn't work.

"We all do Alice it's not just you! Edward! Get here!" I had never seen Esme so angry, and I had never seen Rosalie this passionate, and they had turned it against Edward, I ripped myself out of the arms of my husband. I wanted to help them rip him apart.

"You didn't tell us." The words were barely audible as Rosalie growled them pushing herself at him smashing him to the floor.

"You wouldn't have let her go." Edward answered and together me and Rose attacked him, the only reason we didn't kill him? Our husbands decided they wanted to kill him and dragged him out.

"I'm going to go see her." Rose instantly told us but i held her back. I did not want her going just to see the children. I growled warningly at her, Esme grabbed Rosalie, Carlisle grabbed me. Taking their sides to this argument.

"Rose! I don't want it to just be about her kids. She needs to know we support her." I whispered hoping they heard me as I gave up the fight.

"You'll come with." Rose retorted and I finally nodded. I understood. She would be there for the kids, I would be there for Bella.

_Tanya's POV_

I love my life don't get me wrong. But i'd give it up for Bella. I love Bella. As a sister, a mother, a daughter, a soul sister, whatever. Maybe more. I needed her touch...anyway I needed her to be happy. Everyone else was paired up, apart from me and Bella. Which was why we married, for the kids...

_**Flash Back**_

_Bella was lying on me, her head resting in my lap as we watched the television. My hand was placed over hers as I felt the babies kick. I smiled at her. Over a short amount of time I fears for this girl, like a mother, a sister, a best friend, a daughter, she mattered more than anything else. And she was broken by Edward too._

"_Why don't you two just get married? You act like a couple anyway." Carmen mentioned to me and I couldn't help but smile down at Bella and the babies kicked my hand again and I giggled thee liked it too._

"_Don't encourage them, i'm the one being beaten up." She moaned lightly and i moved to kiss her forehead still smiling brightly and for the first time I kissed her lips..._

_**End Flash Back**_

Yep I was in love with Isabella Marie Denali, and she agreed to marry me. Of course she loved me too. It was just, she loved Edward so much more. I sighed softly. She allowed me my male conquests because of this, but i held little interest for them any more. All I could see was Bella.


End file.
